A Fairy Unique Heart
by NeoShadows
Summary: Dark and Light. The reversal of the hearts true nature is nothing simple. The Nirvit knew that. So they sought out a door. One that would allow them to control a heart's nature. And within it held the world's heart. Now that Nirvana has been activated, the door is open. Natsu just couldn't understand who came up with the idea of a key as a weapon. What a weird way to fight evil.


**Hello new and old readers! My name is NeoShadows for those who don't know who I am.**

**I know I still have three more stories to work on, and adding another might add more work, but what the hell? I've been thinking over a crossover for a while now. And I love Kingdom Hearts. So I put two and two together, and look what we got. A new story.**

**I'm not ignoring Sora and the others. I'm writing this between the space of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts 3. I'll be making up an adventure of Natsu's own as the new organization gets ready for war with the Sora and the rest. Going to be interesting how I play this** **off.**

**So enjoy the ride, my readers. I know I will. **

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Tetsuya Nomura respectively. Glorious bastards. Got me addicted to both franchises like I'm addicted to ginger ale. And I'm man who loves his ginger.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Dive to your Heart.**

* * *

Nirvana. A magic capable of doing the impossible. To reverse the nature of ones heart upon activation. A truly terrifying magic to fall onto the opposite side. Light switches with Darkness. A forceful manipulation of one's heart. A weapon that could bring about peace and war.

But to control the nature of a heart is no simple feat. No, in order to manipulate a pure heart to pitch black darkness and vice versa, they would need an immense source of power capable of manipulating the hearts of millions.

And so, the people of Nirvit sought out the entire world for the source of magic capable of bringing about peace. They roamed for many years, researching all they could about the functions of the heart and what drove it, never stopping their quest for a solution to all the chaos in the world. But it seemed there was no such thing that could control the heart. A heart was a mysterious thing. It was the source of all strength in the living, it was what supported all intelligent beings. It was where Light and Darkness originated. It was where love could be felt.

The Nirvit eventually grew tired of their quest, nearly throwing away the idea that they could create a magic that could end all war.

That was until they had found a door.

A door full of Darkness and Light.

One leading to the heart of all worlds.

* * *

The sounds of battle echoed into the twinkling sky night in one special part of Earthland where two forces of nature, Light and Dark, stood within a moving city. The city stood on six legs, its each step shaking the lands it walked as an ominous light shined on the forefront of the towering city.

It was the city of Nirvit, the godly magical power that tainted hearts with darkness, and light.

Nirvana.

The Traversal magic. A fortress of peace and destruction. A walking end to everything.

Destruction.

Zero chuckled darkly at the thought. Those silly Nirvit. How foolish could they have been. To lock away such a powerful weapon, one that could change the balance of power, the equilibrium of the world, just by activation. He shook his head at the thought.

They were fools. He could easily see how they had perished by their own creation. If they couldn't even see Nirvana's own destructive potential, that it was only simple that they would fall before its magic. The creators couldn't even understand what power they held within their own hands. Such destruction!

With Nirvana in his hands, nothing could stop him from bringing about a reign of destruction! Nothing would be left behind! No rubble! No ash! No dust! No spirit! No soul! No sense of form would be left!

Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!

"DESTROY!"

A wave of darkness fought against a wave of golden flames, steadily pushing back the rose haired boy fighting back against the dark neon green magic. Mad laughter filled the stoned room as the dark magic slowly overpowered the boy, drowning him in the wake of crushing darkness. The flames fighting back against Zero died away, snuffed out by his immense strength and sending the boy crashing into the end of the room, leaving the boy to fall forward in defeat.

"It seems that destructive power is useless when you can't even destroy me!" Zero laughed madly, his eye's shining with insanity as he looked down at the battle worn boy fighting against him.

The boy was an odd one. He had spiky pink hair, slanted eye's that almost seemed draconian, and scales crawling over in patches on every inch of his skin. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with yellow linings and a heart stitched over his chest over three yellow lines running down the end, orange pants held on by a long white sash decorated by two turquoise balls, and a white scaled scarf around his neck.

Natsu Dragneel. A Dragon Slayer. A Fire Dragon Slayer. A mage capable of reaping dragons souls and tearing dragon scales with his bare hand's. The only ones said to be capable of taking down dragons with their destructive magic.

Destructive. The thought brought a dark smile to his face.

Blood ran down Natsu's temple, his body finally beginning to give in to exhaustion after the long day of endless fighting. It was almost too much to bear. Even with Dragon Force his body was still unable to put up with Zero's immense magical power.

Weakly looking up, Natsu could see Zero's blood red eye's sneering down onto him.

Zero, or as he was known as, Brain, loved nothing but destruction. He was a paled skinned man with wavy silver hair reaching down his neck. He wore a dark military like buttoned coat with dark rip like designs near the bottom of the fabric and back pants with fur lining circling his boats and kneecaps. The man radiated an aura of sickly darn neon green magic, his sick smile growing at the destruction surrounding the two.

A man devoid of any care for the life around him. A man who only sought out destruction. To reduce everything to nothing.

"D-Don't underestimate me!" Natsu shouted loudly only for a hard stomp to his head to shut him up. His head in pain as a rain of devastating foot stomps fell onto his skull, the mad laughter of Zero filling his ears with every blow.

"Don't underestimate you?! Who the hell do you think you are!?" A loud crunch could be heard with Zero's last stomp, his malicious grin growing wider as he dug his boot into Natsu's bloodied pink hair, "You're just some common foot soldier! Even if you hold the power of ancient beasts that once ruled the world it still means nothing when you can't even control it! You're nothing but a pest that will fade away into nothing!" he roared with laughter before pulling back his leg to deliver a powerful kick to the Dragon Slayer's abdomen.

Blood escaped Natsu's lips as he was thrown off the ground to fall back on his stomach, coughing in pain as Master Zero sneered down at him with a look of arrogance.

"I am Zero, Master of Oracion Seis. My power is beyond that of some simple guild fodder." he with a dark open grin, "There was never hope a pest like you could ever take me alone!"

Silence filled the room as Natsu struggled to catch his breath. His power, it was almost too much to bear. Even with Dragon Force Master Zero was throwing him around like a rag doll. He couldn't even keep the trembling sensation from taking over his legs. Weakly moving up, the pain he had endured from Zero's dark magic caused him to collapse back to the floor.

He was bruised, bloody, filthy, and torn into. From surviving fatal dragon poison, long hours of constant fighting with dark mages, to being trapped within a lacrima explosion, Natsu was at the ends of his rope. His body couldn't take anymore.

He was all alone. With no one to support him in his most desperate hour of need. The same as the day Igneel had left him all alone seven years ago.

He was alone. Darkness slowly took over his vision as he began to fell his body give into pitch black.

Master Zero rose an eyebrow in curiosity as he watched the Dragon Slayer's body seem to bleed a puddle of darkness from under his body that slowly crawled over his beaten form.

That was odd. His mind mused in thought at the strange scene unfolding before him. Darkness was taking over the boy, swallowing him into nothing. That idea made him pause as his eye's turned towards the ceiling where he knew the King's control room situated above them. It couldn't be. . .

A happy dark grin took over his face, his eye's gleaming with anxiety at what was to come.

So it was here. The Door, it was creaking open.

As the darkness began to overtake his body within itself, Natsu's one last hope was that his friends could take over everything in his place. He shut his eye's, his strength fading away in darkness.

_'. . .Natsu.'_

'_Erza!'_ Natsu's eye's snapped open in alarm as he could swear he could hear the stern scarlet haired knight in his head.

_'Don't give up!'_

_'What the hell's going on?'_ he thought in shock before he flinched as more voices invaded his head.

_'Is that all ya got, Flamebrain?'_

Gray?

_'Come on, Natsu! You can do it!'_

Lucy!

_'Get up, Natsu_!_ Beat that meanie to a pulp!'_

Happy!

_'Show that horrid man the power of a Dragon Slayer's perfume, Men!'_

_'Natsu-san! Don't falter! Show him the power of your burning passion!'_

'_Hurry up and beat him! Not like I care or anything.'_

_'We believe in you, Natsu-san!'_

_'Gray's rival should be far more capable then this. Get up and finish the fight!'_

_'Our love is with you! Defeat him with the power of our never ending love!'_

_'Your body is harder then any other rock! Surely a Dragon Slayer could stand up to this kind of punishment!'_

_'Don't give up, Natsu-san! We're right here with you!'_

_'Stop your moping! If you die that useless tomcat will never stop crying!'_

_'If Erza has faith in you, then my own will never falter! Stand and fight, Natsu!'_

Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Wendy, Charlie, and Jellal! Their voices, everyone's voices, he could hear them reaching out to him!

_'You're not alone, Natsu.' _Erza's voice said softly as he could picture her smiling at him with the rest of his nakama behind her, '_We're all right beside you. So, don't give up. We're here, lending you all our strength. Always.'_

"What's this?" Zero frowned in confusion. The darkness around the Fire mage, it was. . .burning?

The puddle of black mist crackled as flaming embers reduced the darkness into ashes. But that was impossible! And was that light he could see within the flames? His eye's grew wide with disbelief at the odd display of magic he was seeing unfold before him.

It should have been impossible. The boy was half dead on his feet! He couldn't even get up! So how was it possible that he could still fight away the darkness leaking out of Nirvana!

Zero knew without a doubt what was going on as they fought. He didn't spend all his time preparing to activate Nirvana without learning everything he could about how the thing worked.

The Door to Darkness. Kingdom Hearts. The only thing capable of such unrivaled power. So powerful was it, that it could change the nature of millions of hearts in an instant. He would never understand how the Nirvit of all people could of attained such a powerful item when they were a peace loving race. To even attempt to create such a godly power would take hundreds of hearts. Deep within millions of lost ancient records they had luckily found the way to create such a thing that could be capable of unimaginable possibilities and had created an end to peace.

But they were all foolish. Within the light, held pitch black darkness, the likes of which they had never seen. It wasn't long till they perished at the hands of their own creation.

How they were able to seal such thing he would never know. Zero was only able to understand to bypass its security without its 'key', and process of which took him more then hundreds of hours of research to understand. Now, Nirvana had been activated, and the power that had been locked away was sneaking out. Whatever was held within that door would no doubt bring about destruction to all of Era, and even all of Earthland and beyond.

And it was in his hands. He was so close to his dream of nothing! But all that was left of getting in his way was slowly rising, after taking the full wrath of his magic, back on his feet.

Golden colored flames rose from the Dragon mages body in wisps, spiraling all around him in a veil of flames fused with light, roaring like an inferno burning through the black pool of darkness as he slowly stood back up, one knee at a time.

"You're wrong."

Zero grit his teeth feeling the heat of the boy's flames reach towards him, "What?" he hissed in annoyance.

"I'm not alone." Natsu panted as he nearly fell back on his knee before shaking away the pain to stand on wobbly feet.

"I can feel it, everyone's feelings, reaching across to me."

He could see them all. Standing next to him through all the that was thrown at them. Fighting. Moving on. Never giving up!

"It's not just my power, but everybody's feelings, are supporting me!"

Zero suddenly flinched, the flames were growing, lighting up the dark room all around them with every word that left the Dragon Slayer's lips.

"AND, KEEPING, ME, STANDING UP NOW!" the golden inferno raged as it madly spiraled around Natsu, his magic power growing in a sudden surge that broke apart the tiles beneath him until it was too much to be contained within any longer.

"MY FREINDS ARE MY POWER! AND THIER POWER IS RUNNING THROUGH MY ENTIRE BODY!"

A wave of wind kicked up from the low pressure surrounding the intense flames coating Natsu's body blew past Zero, ruffling his wavy hair as he couldn't help but smirk in the presence of such destructive power unraveling before his very eye's. The boy was something. Even when he was on his last legs he wouldn't fall. It seemed almost nothing could keep him down for long.

The man of destruction released a pitied sigh as he caught a glance of the Dragon Slayer's raw determination held in his draconian narrowed eye.

"Such a pity. To think some fodder could hold such devastating strength. And to have to tear him into pieces in the endless void." Zero shook his head in amusement as he couldn't help but grin.

He could feel it. It was almost as if it was calling to him. The Door to Darkness was beckoning him to it. Its darkness reaching out towards his heart, filling it him with its power. It wouldn't matter what type of power the boy possessed, in the end, he would leave nothing behind but darkness.

"I'll give you the best of naught. A spell inspired by the greatness that is hidden away within Nirvana! A spell of nothing but darkness!" spreading his arms out Zero gathered his magic power to flow out from the palms of his hands as he laid them down flat. The dark neon green energy danced in Zero's palms before he began to move his hands apart counter clockwise, stretching his dark magic to come together.

Natsu's senses rang wild. That wasn't some ordinary spell he was preparing to throw out. It reeked and made his stomach tighten as if he was about to be dragged in a train for eight hours.

"Bring it!" Natsu roared as he called on his magic to gather in his hands to unleash his own powerful spell. He'd blow him away in one move. "I'm not afraid of the dark!"

Flaring in wild torrent like blades of flames from his clawed fists Natsu dashed forward to meet with Zero's magic head on as they both completed their respected spells.

"_Mesturyu Ogi: Guren, Bakuenjin(Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade)_!"

Zero's eye's darkened, coloring his red eye's completely black as he cast his spell with a sick opened grin.

"Vanish, to the far beyond the naught. Vanish, as history ends before my eyes and a genesis of nothing begins! _Jeneshisu Zero(Genesis Zero)_! OPEN THE DOOR OF THE DAMNED!" the green dark magic coating Zero's palms darkened to pitch black energy that flowed from the finger tips of his hands as it meet with Natsu's spinning claw strikes. The moment the two spells met a flood of darkness unleashed from Zero's spell, freeing the thousands of phantoms held within the darkness to spring up from the ground before him. Their hands reached out to the pink haired mage, their wailing voices drowning out all sound as they overwhelmed Natsu in a wall of the damned.

"DISAPEAR, DRAGON SLAYER! VANISH INTO THE DARKNESS, IN THE NAME OF ZERO!"

_'No!' _Natsu was filled with panic at the sheer number of phantoms swallowing in a wave of darkness. They clawed, bite, and pushed his body deeper into their mass, sucking the energy our of him in the process. It wasn't long till they had all ganged up on him, dragging him farther in a sea of wailing darkness. He fought back as best he could, but it was simply impossible.

Zero grinned in satisfaction, his body wavering with wisps of streaming darkness. Watching as the spell swallowed him into the void of nothing by his magic it was long before the phantoms swallowed themselves along with Natsu into nothing, leaving nothing behind.

It was done. The fight was over.

Smirking, Zero shrugged his wavy hair, intent of leaving for the throne room where he could feel the darkness calling to him. All that was left was to open The Door to Darkness. With both it and Nirvana he'd be unstoppable.

"The Door to All Worlds, eh? What a marvelous thing. Now all worlds will know of the name of Zero!" he roared with laughter as he left, making a note to finish off the annoying mages near the lacrima cores once he opened Kingdom Hearts and filled himself with its power.

Big mistake.

Master Zero had ignored a rule that would cost him his life. A rule all that had fought Natsu had learned too late. One that would stop him from ever bringing about a world of nothing.

Never underestimate Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

_'. . . . .Where am I?'_

Natsu blankly blinked as he sunk in a sea of water.

He was drowning. Drowning in an ocean. And he couldn't even see the damn surface.

Panicked ran through his veins as he waved his arms around in a wild frenzy trying to swim up. He grit his teeth doing his best to hold his breath. There was no way in hell he was dying because he drowned in water! Gray would never let him live it down!

Though it wouldn't matter seeing as he would be dead.

Damn Zero! What kind of spell was this? Seeking his weird phantoms on him like dogs and then transporting him into an ocean!? What kind of messed of magic was that? His cheeks suddenly puffed at the idea of transporting. He couldn't get sick now! He either die choking on his own vomit or drowning in it! Gray would definitely wouldn't let him live it down.

. . .You'd think he'd understand the concept of death.

Face turning blue Natsu was left with no other choice but try and swim faster to the surface as he lost his breath. And to his surprise water didn't enter his lungs once he took a deep breath.

"What the hell?" He could breath? In the water? Since when could he do that! He wasn't Juvia.

Stopping for a second to think of what was wrong Natsu frowned as he noticed even when he had stopped trying to swim he was still moving. He was falling. Not drowning. He crossed his arms over his chest as he decided to go with the flow and see where he was going.

It didn't seem anything he would try to do would stop his descent. Where ever Zero's magic sent him he'd be ready for whatever came at him.

Seconds, minutes, hours, he didn't know, but after what felt like a long gentle fall into the dark ocean abyss, Natsu finally felt his bare feet touch what he believed to be was the ground.

The ground shook, nearly sending Natsu falling on his feet when he noticed something he hadn't when he first found himself falling.

All his wounds were healed. Even his energy was restored. Hell, the clothes he had been given by Virgo were even mended. All except his boots. Which was weird. He shrugged as watched the dark ground flutter before hundreds of doves seemed to fly off into the distance and uncover the stain glass pillar under him.

He always did prefer going barefoot.

Watching the flock of doves fly away into distance Natsu rose his brow in curiosity at the stain glass mural that had been hidden by the birds under his feet. A radiant light soon light up the ocean floor, nearly blinding Natsu.

Where the hell was he? He was sure of one thing know. This wasn't part of Zero's spell. He shouldn't of survived the attack. He should have been wiped away from existence. But now he was here instead. Why? And how?

Looking down at his feet Natsu could see the stain glass pillar he was standing on was massive, reaching up from the depths of the ocean floor and depicting a stain glass picture of some blonde haired princess in a frilly pink dressed.

Wait, she almost looked like. . .Lucy?

No doubt about it. It looked like she was wearing one of those fancy dresses princesses wore with a rose neatly decorated on her chest and her hair tied back in a bun. She was just standing there in the design with closed eyes with her hands clasped to her chest at some fancy looking mansion. There looked to be some king of circled emblems circling the round pillar decorated with the twelve zodiac signs inside. But what got him was that the five inner circle of emblems were filled with the pictures of him, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia.

What was this place? There was no doubt that this wasn't part of Zero's spell. Something else most of intervened before he was completely swallowed within the darkness. Natsu scratched his head in confusion as he tried to make sense of what was going on. What was he, in his mind? If so, why did something that had to do with his friend pop up in his head?

"_**So much to do, so little time. . ."**_

That voice, "Who's there!?" Natsu shouted into the darkness as he spun his head to try and find where the voice originated from.

"_**Don't be afraid. Take as much time as you need."**_

"Time? I don't need time! What I need is to find a way to get the hell out of here! Where the hell am I anyways!?" Natsu frowned. He couldn't pinpoint the voice anywhere. He knew he wasn't slacking, being a Dragon Slayer augmented all his senses. He should have been able to track the sound of the voice with ease.

But he couldn't. He could hear voice perfectly clear, but at the same time he couldn't make out where the voice was coming from. It was almost omnipotent.

"_**All will be explained in time. For now, the door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do that?"**_

Was that sarcasm? The voice didn't even have a tone, so why could he feel that the voice was being sarcastic? A tick mark popped up on Natsu's head in annoyance, "No, I can't. I'm just using magic to stand up because I don't have legs." he scoffed as he rolled his eye's, "Yeah, I can walk. Watch." he took an experimental step forward, smirking to himself.

"_**Good." **_The voice said before surprising Natsu with the ground shaking as three stone pedestals rose up in a triangle formation around him.

"_**I can tell, a great power, one greater then any other you have ever wielded, sleeps deep within you. All you have to do is give it form. And it will give you unbelievable strength. So choose well."**_

"Choose well?" he grit his teeth in frustration, "I don't have time to choose from-Hey! Is that a sword!" Natsu said giddily before running after the cool sword to his right. It was a three foot long steel blade with a yellow handle, blue crisscrossed grip and on odd red circle with a mouse marker on the handle.

"Oooh, shiny and deadly. Just like Erza's swords." he grinned before watching in awe as it vanished in a clear green bubble of sparkling magic energy.

"_**The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. It suits you."**_

"Not surprising seeing as all Fairy Tail mages are experts in demolishing and destruction." Natsu grinned before the thought of destruction brought him back to his fight with Zero.

"Hey, Voice. What the hell am I doing here? If you don't know, I was kind in the middle of taking down some bastard trying to reduce the world into nothing."

"_**Like I said, all will be explained in time. You still have give up one final thing before we can move on."**_

Really? He had to give up the cool looking shield or the cool mouse eared staff that was colored after Happy! Just so he could move on? What kind of bastard would make him choose!?

In the end he sighed, deciding to get it over with and give up the shield. He couldn't really do much with a shield anyways. At least with the staff he could whack dark mages in the head till they gave up. Jumping off the stone pedestal he quickly ran over to the blue staff and grabbed it.

"_**So, you chose the power of the mystic over the power of the protector. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the form you choose?"**_

"Form?" What form? All he did was choose the cool looking sword and the staff colored after Happy. What did that to do with form. He shrugged either way, "Sure, why not? Whatever it takes to get out of this weird place and go back to fighting Zero. Erza would not be happy if she found out I was fooling around while talking with somebody I can't even see."he shivered just thinking about what the scarlet haired knight would do to him. She did not like it when he got distracted in his missions.

"_**I see. Very well."**_

Like the sword he had in his hands before the staff disappeared in a beautiful light that floated away into the darkness. What came next nearly gave him a heart attack.

The floor shook violently the second the staff vanished, the pedestals collapsing into nothing as the stain glass floor began to shatter into pieces at both ends of the pillar. The glass shards flew up, tumbling down into the far reaches of the abyss beneath them and sending a panicking Natsu free falling along with the shards.

"Dammit! How many times I'm I going to be sinking into darkness!?" Natsu shouted in annoyance before his vision darkened a moment later. Nothing but the dark abyss greeted him until he could make out a faint white shimmer the deeper he dropped. He grit his teeth knowing full well the landing was going to hurt.

Well, it would of if he didn't know any magic.

Flipping midair before he fell face first into another pillar and met an early bloody death Natsu coated his fists with flames that roared like jets. Facing his flaring fists downward from his sides the powerful force of his flames created enough resistance to safely land his feet on the giant circle.

"Another giant picture pillar? Where the hell am- . . is that Erza?" Natsu frowned now really confused and suspicious.

Like the other stain glass mural the giant flat round pillar he stood on was pictured after another one of his friends. This one had Erza in her regular white blouse and navy blue skirt hugging her shoulders protectively as she slept at a tower of blue lacrima. Just like Lucy's her picture had outer and inner circles within it. The outer circles had two swords crossing over the Fairy Tail tattoo in emblems. And the inner circle emblems had the picture of their friends behind her in a halo, only with two larger emblems standing next to both sides. The pictures within had the face of Jellal with a small smile and the other one had. . .him? Grinning widely like he always did.

Natsu scratched his head at that. He couldn't really understand what the whole picture meant, but seeing Erza look so fragile pulled at his hearts strings. That and why was his and Jellal's emblems bigger then the others?

"_**The 'giant picture pillar' is actually called a station. They're tied closely to the hearts tied together with your own. They each depict what the heart of the individual feels deep inside. You cannot control what each station portrays."**_

"Okay, fine. At least that answers the question of where am I." Natsu nodded to himself only to smile sadly back at the station he stood on, "Dammit, Erza. Why is that when I turn my back on you, you're always looking so vulnerable?" what was he going to do with her? Even when he had ended her seven year nightmare and freed her from the Tower of Heaven she still protected her heart from the world.

Caught up in his own thoughts Natsu didn't seem to notice the odd pool of shadows surfacing from behind his turned back.

His senses rang wild a second later, breaking his smile to dodge the odd black claws swiping for the back of his head. Natsu bit back a curse as he moved back from the attack, widening his eye's in shock as another pair of claws flashed before his eye's.

"Son of a bitch!" Natsu yelled in surprise, swiping the back end of his fist at the unseen enemy.

Looking back Natsu nearly dropped face first at what the hell attacked him.

The weird thing was a pure black colored. . .animal? Monster? Thing? Whatever the hell it was it definitively didn't look threatening. It had a small humanoid body structure, glowing blank eyes, two long, twisted antennas sprouting from the top of its head, and three clawed fingers with large, discernible digits.

That attacked him? Seriously? It was as tall as Happy! How the hell could that thing try and attack someone as big as him? He'd give the thing one thing, those blank eyes sent shivers down his spine. What a creepy. . .thing.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, pointing towards the odd twitching being standing in front of him as he looked up to the voice.

"_**That is a Heartless. A Shadow to be more precise. Beings of darkness. Their will be times where you have to fight. So keep your light burning strong. You have the power of the Warrior after all."**_

"The power of the Warrior?" Natsu scratched his head in confusion before noticing ten misty pools of shadows gather around the one. From the pools more Shadows swam up from the darkness, putting the Fire Dragon Slayer on edge before an odd light sprang up from his right hand.

"What's going on?" he frowned before a bright light shined from his right hand. A sudden weight landed in his hand revealing itself to be the the odd sword he had grabbed earlier.

"_**You have an unbelievable power within you. Now, give it form and fight."**_

The voice wanted him to fight with the sword? He never swung a sword in a fight before in his life! "Why? I got my Dragon Slayer magic to help me through anything that gets in my way. Why would I need to fight with this when I got my fists?" The voice didn't respond, leaving Natsu to growl before he was attacked by the swarm of Shadows.

Natsu hissed. One of the small Shadows seemed to of jumped and managed to scratch his cheek while he wasn't looking. Small they may have been, but they were quick on their feet.

Dropping the sword seeing as it was useless when he didn't have a clue how to fight with one Natsu went straight to fighting of the Heartless with his fists.

But the new enemies proved to be annoying when they were grouped together. Running after the small, twitching beings Natsu was surprised when he aimed to smash his fist into three of the Shadows only to hit the floor as they sunk to flatten themselves like paper. He narrowed his eyes as they danced around him before moving his head back as the rest came flying after him like clawed missiles. He weaved through the attacks with ease having fought bigger enemies then some small fry.

Caught up with dodging the Heartless he could see Natsu forgot about the ones slinking in the shadows. Small tears ripped his Spirit Realm clothes as three of the Shadows had sunk under his feet. The shot out of the shadow of his body like bullets, grazing him. Small droplets of blood flew out, the pain only annoying Natsu even more.

A quick flare of fire engulfing his body and the Shadows were devoured by his new golden flames. Burning the three Heartless from his sight.

The rest didn't seem to care as they came back in a flurry of claw strikes. Over and over again the flew like streaks in the air, doing whatever the could to tear through him. One of the Shadows hid in Natsu's shadow, taking its time before doing what its brethren had done. It shot out to reach the side of the pink haired mage's head. And with a quick twirl later spin kicked the mage hard in the face.

Natsu cursed, coating his fist with flames a moment later to deliver a much earned knuckle sandwich to its face.

"_Karyu no Tekken(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)_!"

A small explosion of flames tore apart the Shadow before it could try and evade the deadly spell. It vanished in small cloud of darkness before more of its kind sprang up from Natsu's shadow in a moment of distraction.

"Dammit!" These little guy's were tougher then they looked. Especially in numbers. He already took down three of them and he could already see five more puddles of shadows rise up from Erza's pillar.

He grit his teeth moving to dodge the increasing number of Heartless rising from the station. Five of them sunk back to the shadows to run along in their invincible flat forms while the rest shot off the feet to claw at Natsu's face. He jumped back, taking a deep breath as his stomach swelled beyond normal human limits. Lungs brewing with flames Natsu quickly used his hands to form a funnel before blowing out a stream of flowing golden flames.

"_Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)_!"

The spell drowned the midair Shadows in flames, destroying them before Natsu was made to tilt his his head to the left to avoid a Shadow from landing a clawed uppercut to his chin from his shadow. He growled as a tick mark popped marked his head.

"Stop hiding in my damn shadow! I'm the only one allowed to use cheap tricks here!" he shouted in outrage before swatting the thing away.

More Shadows rose up from their puddles, leaving Natsu to curse as he counted more the twenty of the little monster when their had only been eleven at first. They twitched, looking around in confusion before they eyes laid upon Natsu. They wasted no time in attacking all together as they swarmed Natsu in mad claw swipes.

Puffing his cheeks with more flames Natsu narrowed his eyes as he worked on grilling all of the Heartless at once. The bright flames destroyed half of the swarm, missing the other half as they scrabbled and went to attack from both sides. Clenching his fists Natsu threw both of his arms to shoot after the five Shadows coming from his left and the five coming from his right, releasing a flare of bursting fire to devour them into puffs of darkness.

"_**That won't work for long." **_The voice commented as more Shadows rose up to attack Natsu. He dodged the next big swarm of Heartless with some trouble as their numbers increased and tried to get him from his shadow, **_"Heartless fear nothing but the Keyblade. They're also attracted by it. The only way to make them stop is to show them who's boss with the power hidden within you. With the Dream Sword."_**

"Really?" Natsu said as he swung his arms bathed in flames to destroy another group of Heartless in a wing like swing, "I have to fight with the sword to make them go away?" he scoffed before taking the hint as a Heartless surprised him by flying out of the side of the floor to cut him above the eye.

Blood trickled down, nearly blinding him before he growled in anger, "Fine! If it makes these little pricks go away, then I'll fight with the stupid sword!" he shouted in anger. Scanning around the station, Natsu suddenly wished he hadn't dropped the damn thing. It must of fallen off the station during the fight.

"_**You might want to hurry. The Station of your friend is being swallowed by darkness."**_

_'Erza!'_ To Natsu's horror the voice was right. All around his friend's pillar puddles after puddles of darkness tainted Erza's stain glass picture. The darkness leaked out in spots, dirtying the white pillar made up of Erza's inner heart. The one she had done so much to protect from her own dark past.

It was falling to darkness

"What the hell do you little bastards think you're doing?" Natsu whispered harshly as he could feel his body burning up.

The Heartless didn't seem to listen. Instead they continued to rise up from the darkness to gather in swarms as they cornered the Dragon Slayer in a circle. The number of Shadows surrounding were too much for his eye's to track and count as they restlessly moved around, ready to devour the powerful heart before them.

Natsu's teeth clicked in annoyance as his hair shadowed his expression, ". . .Are you all deaf? I said-" having had enough with waiting the Heartless jumped all together hoping their large numbers would completely overpower the lone mage.

"-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" A bright golden light erupted from beneath the Heartless trapping them within a pillar of brilliant light that tore a large amount back into the darkness. Few Shadows evaded the light in time. They tilted their heads in confusion as they watched the golden pillar continue to rage like a beacon from the rose haired boy.

Red glowing slanted eye's peeked through the light, narrowing menacingly at the remaining Heartless before the pillar vanished in a wave of flames crashing with such force a powerful gale tore through the station. The Heartless sunk into the shadows just as they were about to be drowned in the flames of light. A few seconds past before the waves of scorching magic drew back, allowing the Shadows to pop out of their shadows.

One of the Shadows froze as it rose from its hiding, a paper thin shining line cutting right through the middle of its body before it exploded in black wisps. Startled, the Shadows broke apart falling back into their shadows.

"Don't think that running away will be that easy anymore."

Jumping up high into the air Natsu shot back down into the squirming flat fray of shadows, kicking up a large cloud of wind. His hand bathed in flames the Dragon Slayer slammed his fist deep into the hiding Shadow under him, doing the impossible and tossing it out in the air.

He smirked bringing back his right hand which now held the Dream Sword glinting dangerously with its deadly edge.

"Guess what I found?"

A puff of darkness burst as Natsu sliced the dark being in half, grinning wolfishly at the few Heartless left alive like an animal staring down prey.

If Heartless could feel anything they would feel fear.

Even though he had no form when using a sword Natsu knew one thing. Even a complete idiot with no real training could madly swing a deadly a weapon and still come out on top.

He didn't waste any time as he began to hack away at the Shadows that attacked instead of hiding like cowards. It was so easy he couldn't help but laugh in the decimation of the weird yet cute monsters with his new sword. He still liked it better when he was using his fists, but this worked too.

The Shadows dwindled in number, with each ten new ones that rose another ten were chopped up into fine clouds of dark wisps. The light, it was just too much. Each time the boy came swinging the blade of the sword faintly glowed. Like a shimmer of light before they met their ends. It was just too much.

All that was left was one lone Shadow. It shook, twitching under the eye of the pink haired boy aiming the point of his sword to level in between its yellow eyes.

Looking down at the little monster, Natsu couldn't help but sigh as he dropped his blade wielding hand to the side.

"Why am I fighting these guy's?" he frowned up at the voice, the adrenaline and anger leaving his system as he was left with only one Heartless.

"_**Why? Because their Heartless. You destroy them because their made of darkness deep within human beings. They are the enemies of all those with hearts."**_

Really? These little guy's were bad guys? How terrifying. He was shaking in his boots-well, he didn't have boots, but if he did, then he would dramatically shaking in his boots at the utter horror before him.

The Shadow attacked. In his moment of thought of how even Happy would be laughing at the terror something so cute could posses, the Heartless struck.

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look as he dealt with the Heartless with a quick, scorching backhand to end it all.

"That was easy." he smirked. He looked down at the Dream sword.

It was odd. Just holding it he could feel some new odd power brimming up from the deepest part of his being. And the Heartless didn't come back as quick as they did when he was fighting with his bare fists and magic power. Why? What kind of power did the sword have that could make the little monsters fall back with a few swings? It also brought up the question of why he was here.

Could it all have to do with Zero and his babbling about some Door to All Worlds? He could clearly remember a tidbit of what the dark guild master was saying just as he was swallowed in the flood gates of phantoms devouring him. Maybe it was why he found himself here. In these Stations centered around his heart.

It was all confusing. He seemed to find himself back to confusion every time he tried to think about what was going on. How could such a simple mission to defeat a couple of dark mages turn out like this? Granted they were a guild of dark mages that made up a third of the Balam Alliance, three of the strongest dark guilds in Fiore that ran the underworld of mages, and were trying to resurrect some form of magic that could turn the magical world upside down, but dark mages none the less.

"_**Your time here is drawing its end. For unfortunately the Door is slowly opening faster than we could of imagined. Someone with a heart brimming with darkness is threatening to open the Door."**_

"Zero." Natsu growled as he listened to the voice. How long was he gone? In the time he was stuck here who knew what that sick bastard was doing.

"_**Normally, I would have you tested for awhile longer, but it be better if you could stop that man before your world is swallowed by its own darkness and losses its heart. I fear you will be tested a great challenge in your confrontation with that man now that he stands before a door of utter darkness."**_

And? Like he hadn't fought his fair share of dark mages stronger than him. Natsu almost felt insulted by the voice. Well, he would of he could only see the bastard.

The ground under Natsu cracked, causing the Dragon Slayer's eye's to widen as a web of cracks branched out to cover the Station. Shit! What happened when the Station fell apart? They were connected to his friends hearts and Lucy's had already fallen apart. He grit his teeth thinking about how Lucy's station had shattered into oblivion. He couldn't do anything to stop it than, but there was no way in hell he was going to let another friend lose their Station.

The world around him had different plans. Before Natsu could even think about trying to stop the fall of Erza's station, a pool of darkness leaked from under his feet, swallowing him in darkness.

Again? How many times was he going to be taken over by the dark!? Gray would be laughing in his boxers if he could see. Smug ice loser. The pink haired mage sighed tiredly, his body pulling into the black, purple colored pool and leaving him with only his head popping out, an annoyed frown glaring out from the darkness.

More darkness, huh? Against a fire mage? A Fire Dragon Slayer to be exact? Yeah, like that was going to work. Natsu grinned, his body lighting up in brilliant flames before the last of his body drowned in the pool of dark shadows.

He had ways of fighting the dark. The explosive fiery kind.

* * *

"So, this is the door to all worlds? Kingdom Hearts."

Zero widely grinned before the massive door, once hidden behind multiple magical security doors in the Throne Room, beholding it and all its majestic glory. The security he had bypassed were no joke when it came to Kingdom Hearts. But thanks to that weaker part of him, Brain, he had broke through the security with ease. Though he had to wonder what 'key' it had been talking about. The dark master shrugged, he didn't care seeing as a key was not necessary when he had the magic circuits powering and controlling the mainframe of the Nirvana memorized.

The Door of Darkness was truly a beauty of ominous destruction. Its size dwarfed him considerably, towering over him like a dark god. It was pure white in color, making Zero chuckle in irony at what those massive double doors held behind them, and had small glass stained windows. It almost reminded him of the holy doors within churches.

Such was the beauty of total destruction for all worlds, engulfing them into darkness till nothing was left in its place.

He took a deep breath of air, the very darkness slowly leaking out of what looked liked cracks on its white frame reaching out towards him, empowering it with its power. Power of such magnitude he felt his body tremble in fear and anticipation.

"This is it!" he shouted with dark joy as he raised his hands coated in dark green magic to the heavens in front of Kingdom Hearts, "The power that will spread the name of Zero to all worlds! One greater than Nirvana! The power to reduce everything into nothing! Nothing but darkness!" an aura of rising dark magic wavered from the master, seeming to increase the number of cracks slowly spreading out from the massive white door.

Those silly mages. There time had run out. With the darkness flowing out from Kingdom Hearts it wouldn't be long till he reduced them into nothing. And to think they had hope in stopping his plans. Even going so far as to place that hope in a little foot soldier with no control over his power to stop him, a man of destruction. Like the Nirvit, their fates were sealed by their own hands.

Eye's shining with anticipation Master Zero held out his hand to the slowly breaking down door, grinning at the mass destruction to come, "COME, KINGDOM HEARTS! LEND ME YOUR DARKNESS AND TEAR THIS WORLD UNTIL IT IS LEFT TO ZERO!"

"_METSURYU OGI, SHIRANUI GATA(Dragon Slayers Secret Art, Hidden Fire Form):"_

Multiple explosions rocked the up towards the Throne Room's secret chambers from six different angles, shaking the floor Zero stood on, the sounds of the detonations eerily echoing in his his ears along with the loud roar of a familiar voice. The dark mage frowned, scoffing the thought away. Even if the fool had somehow escaped his Genesis Zero there would have been now way for him to reach him from such a long distance.

The sounds of crumbling earth, broken tiles and stone, and the mighty roar of fire begged to differ.

Nothing could prepare Zero for what happened next. Not even having enough time to react Master Zero wasn't even allowed to widen his eye's in shock as the next moment a golden spear like blade of flames pierced through the bottom floor like a drill, flames spiraling from the tip. The room was flooded by a golden brilliant light, blinding his eye's to the world of pain that followed next as time seemed to slow down.

"_GUREN, HOO KEN(Crimson Lotus, Phoenix Blade)_!" A devastating spear tackle rammed deep into the dark master a second later, the sheer speed of the spell leaving Zero no hope of a thought to evade. The pain was unspeakable. Roaring silently in pain the golden blade of flames drove Zero in a wake of flames into the large door of Kingdom Hearts. Natsu roared as he didn't stop his spell, putting his all into making sure he stopped Zero and destroyed the weird door he was after. Large cracks broke out of Kingdom Hearts, the double hinged door creaking from the assault of flames drilling into its already weak frame.

_'I-Impossible! This little maggot escaped my Genesis Zero!? How!?'_ The blade continued to drill into Zero, lashing his body in the dragon's shining flames till he couldn't take it anymore. His eye's blacked out, leaving only the whites of his eye's visible as he collapsed against the crumbling frame of Kingdom Hearts. Chunks of the door rained down, crashing and breaking the hidden room behind the Throne Room as it collapsed in on itself.

An explosion blew up from the ruins of the Throne Room, leaving Natsu to fall back in exhaustion, thanking Igneel for making his body resistant against flames and explosions. Wouldn't that suck if he died after defeating a guild master of all things.

Natsu cracked a goofy grin as he laid in the rubble of Zero's defeat.

A guild master. The strongest mage in the guild who's strength was unrivaled with any ordinary mage. He defeated one. And one of the strongest dark masters in the Balam Alliance. All by his self.

Well, he thought as he looked up at the starry night with a smile. Not all by his self. His nakama had helped too. And gave him the strength to overpower Zero's Genesis Zero.

The sounds of the city crumbling apart broke Natsu's smile as he sighed in annoyance. Escaping that weird world triggered by the phantoms of Zero's spell had take a lot out of him, leaving him weary from the long day of fighting. And that damn explosion hadn't even produced any fire! Well it did, but it was a taboo to eat fire that he had created. He shivered just thinking of the weird mutation that might happen.

A dark laugh broke through the Dragon Slayer's thoughts.

"You fool. You've only sealed this worlds fate."

_'What? I thought I knocked that bastard out.'_ Zero really was made out of some tough stuff. He took one of his strongest spells head on and he could still talk? What did he need to do to keep him down?

Standing back up Natsu took a look back at the tattered, burned, and bruised Master of the fallen Oracion Seis, "Really? Than why do you sound almost happy about it?" he glared only to get a wide, crazed smile back from Zero.

"The Door. It's opened." he weakly laughed before his body stiffened, his breathing suddenly hitching before an odd ball of light with a scarlet center slipped out of his body to fly above his motionless body.

Natsu felt his stomach lurch forward. His breathing, it stopped. Even the beat of his heart had ceased. His dragon hearing couldn't pick it up anymore. And his senses rang wild when he gazed at the creepy ball of light hovering over Zero's body.

The red light inside was beating. Like a heart.

And it seemed that the massive door he tore down had been holding something back. As soon as the ball of light left Zero, a thin stream of darkness broke out from the broken doors, drawn to the light over Zero before staining it with its darkness. A dark ray of purplish light broke out from the meeting of darkness and Zero's heart, blinding Natsu as an eruption of the darkest shadows he'd ever seen broke out of the door like phantoms come to devour the light.

A familiar emotionless yellow eye peeked out from the shadows escaping the massive door before all Natsu could see was darkness.

(Page Break.)

"Is this really everyone?" Gray frowned outside the ruins of Nirvana. They had all managed to escape the crumbling city of Nirvit with as few injuries as possible. The plan had worked. Without any communication of when to strike they had all destroyed the the controlling lacrima powering Nirvana at the exact same time, bringing down the giant weapon to its knees.

Hell, even the guy, Jellal, had gotten out. He still had no idea what the bastard was doing there, but he trusted Erza when she spoke out for the guy. He was brainwashed and now he had amnesia. He could only feel stoic about all that after all the ex-member of the council had down to Erza.

Besides, the only guy who would be upset at seeing his face wasn't even there.

Gray felt a bad taste in his mouth not seeing Natsu with the others.

"Natsu-san. . ." Wendy sniffed as she and the other looked up towards a large column of smoke and flames towering from the center of Nirvana.

They all knew had went to face the dark guild master all on his own. And judging by how the ancient city had fallen he had taken out the control lacrima in his fight. But did he win? They couldn't seen anything through the flames and smoke bellowing from the center. The fight had ended, but who won?

Erza closed her eye's at the sight. All while they escaped she had been worrying over Jellal. The man who had cast an eight year nightmare over her. But now he was back. Dazed and confused, but back. And all this time she had worried over what would happen to him once this was all over with.

And in her worry, she had forgotten all about the boy who had rescued her from said nightmare. Who broke through her nightmare with flames that warmed her steel clad heart. She should of never allowed him to go after Master Zero.

Not finding him with Hoteye, who had his heart switched into the light, as he parted through the ground with his Liquid Earth magic had pulled at her heart strings. Happy had gone with Lucy so there was no way for him to leave the city as quick as they did from the center in its collapse.

They had all made it out alive. But the one person they had put all their hope into was no where to be found.

The Light Team stood in silence in the wake of Nirvana's collapse, all hoping the Dragon Slayer had safely made it out in time to see them again.

"The Door, it's open."

Eye's widening many of the mages moved to look behind to see an old man standing with an aged look of regret at the mess in front of them. He wore a native headgear on his head made of purple and red feathers and had a long beard and goatee forming together in a combo made with his eyebrows. A tattoo marked his forehead designed of a dot and two arched lines, and massive teeth could be seen hanging over his neck in an odd necklace. His clothes were rather simple. Baggy loose dark pants, no shirt, and golden bands encircling his biceps and bandages wrapped around his wrists.

"Master Roubaul?" Wendy frowned in confusion. What was the master doing here? The guild must have been miles away. How did he find them all that fast and get here without any signs of exhaustion.

The small old man smiled sadly at the young Sky Dragon Slayer, the news he was ready to reveal only making it harder to look back at the blue haired girl.

"The Door?" Erza didn't like the sound of that. They were sure the only thing they were to worry about was the magical weapon, Nirvana. They didn't hear anything about any type of door.

The earth shook under everyone's feet, tearing apart the nearby landscape as fissures split open the very earth around them. Panicking, they gathered together as Ren utilized his Air magic to levitate their bodies up in bubbles of air above the destruction ravaging the land below. The scene they were witnessing was something out of a end of the world scenario as even gravity was flawed, chunks of earth and trees defying logic as they rose up in pieces.

"Damn!" Ren flinched, the dark colored tsundere's breath hitching in sudden pain, "I don't think I can keep up my magic for long. I still haven't recovered enough to keep everyone afloat. I'm sorry." he closed his eye's in regret.

Erza nodded, her body lighting up in a glow of magic to requip into one of her flying armors, "Everyone that has any means to fly or stay afloat, do so know. Ren-san, please keep the ones who can't keep afloat in you Air magic for as long as you can." she commanded as she rode on the wings of her Heaven's Wheel armor.

Happy and Carla quickly clung on the backs of Gray and Wendy while Jellal called on his Meteor magic to fly up in the sky. While only five people had left his care Ren released a sigh of relief as he felt he could at least keep the remaining eight up for enough time to find some stable land.

Wendy was stunned to see her master float side to side of the mages without any form of magic. His face was grim in the dawn of darkness that clouded the sky before the earth visibly shook as a massive outbreak of darkness poured out of the center of Nirvana, releasing the hidden evil locked away in its ruins.

"What the hell. . .is that?" Gray said in a cold sweat. His fists clenching realizing that his rival was suppose to be in the center of all the chaos.

"Natsu. . ." Erza's eye's shook in fear watching as a massive black ball with a tainted scarlet center rose up from Nirvana, the scale of the ball enough to crush any country in Fiore.

"I'm sorry, all of you." Master Roubaul apologized grabbing all the mages attention, "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Master." Wendy tried to smile, "You didn't know destroying Nirvana would cause this. It's not like you created the thing."

"But that is why I must apologize. I am the man who had created such a thing."

Wendy's eye's widened in shock and horror along with the rest of her friends. Thunder and lightning rang in the wake of the cataclysm befalling the world around them, darkening the mood and atmosphere.

Master Roubaul wasn't surprised with the looks. He had lived long enough to know this day would one day come.

"I am of the ancient tribe of Nirvit, the last of my kind." he began to explain, his eye's grieving at the darkness that tore through the crack of the earth below them, "It was me and my people that had created Nirvana to put an end to war. We had hopes of creating a world of peace, where everyone could bathe in the light instead of the dark. But, to create such a thing would involve attaining a godly power."

"A godly power?" Lucy frowned, biting her lip at the sudden heavy feeling in her gut.

The old man nodded, "Yes. But to attain such a thing would no doubt come with its own darkness. Kingdom Hearts. The Door to Darkness. A door to the heart of all worlds. A power that directly influenced the hearts in all living beings. For many years we have searched for the answer to our solution, and it wasn't till a one day, when a man said to travel all worlds visited our land four hundred years ago, gave us the answer we've been searching for."

"Four hundred years ago?" Wendy trembled, her eye's tearing up in the truth in her master's words, "What are you saying, master?"

"I. . .have long since ceased to exist. It is only my long living magical power that keeps my spirit walking the earth in this illusion body of mine. A few years ago, a young boy with blue hair and a distinct tattoo on his face, like the man, Jellal, with you, came in to my guild. He begged of me to take you in, thinking my home was a guild, and vanished. And when I had seen your sad, hopeful face, I couldn't turn you away and did everything in my power to make you believe your new home was a guild."

"But now, it seems everything I have ever tried to do, has hurt the people around me. I have descended the very world into the pits of darkness."

The earth roared, large islands of the ground rising up to float in the sky as a dark colossal being rose from the depths of the flooding darkness. It looked like a dark angel with small, twisted wings on its back. It had a muscular figure with small feet curled up, giant arms, and a heart shaped hole in its chest. Small glowing yellow eye's were visible on its face, a scarf like flap of dark skin hiding away the lower half of his face and twisted locks of hair fell on its shoulders.

"What is that thing?" Lucy said in fear as the being was even bigger than Master Makarov's Titan form.

"A Heartless. Darkside. A being born from the darkness of peoples hearts." Master Roubaul said in regret, "It is most likely that it has already eaten the hearts of any of the mages that had been in the ruins of Nirvana."

The massive Heartless stared blankly at the floating mages, tilting its head in confusion before raising one of its arms high in the air.

Erza's eye's grew with alarm "Everyone!" she shouted loudly as the being began to descend its fist onto the mages, "Get out of the way!"

Hearing out the knight's words, the mages quickly flew out of the range of the behemoths falling attack. The fist hit the earth with a deafening boom, blowing up a large shock wave that tore up what little trees and earth still planted in the earth in the wind. A large dark pool of darkness leaked out from the fist, giving birth to little creatures with similar eyes and small bodies. Like ants more of the small Heartless began to pour out from the cracks of the split earth, ravaging the ground in search of hearts.

Master Roubaul looked on the scene with utter remorse, "There is nothing we can do. The very heart of this world has been torn from within and the doors of Kingdom Hearts has unleashed the darkness of this world to ravage it into nothing. I really am sorry, Wendy." he bitterly smiled as tears streamed down his face before his body vanished by a shot of darkness.

"Master!"

"Dammit!" Erza clenched her teeth before evading the falling blood-black orbs of darkness falling from the sky. The Darkside laid its palms to the ground, gathering a large ball of darkness before raising it up in a prayer like motion, letting it fly up and rain down more balls of dark magic onto the world.

"No use. Looks like we'll have to fight that thing before the rest of Fiore falls prey to whatever the hell it's doing!" Gray shouted as the Darkside fired dark homing missiles from its heart shaped hole.

"_Aisu Maku:Shirudo(Ice-Make:Shield)_!" Gray and Lyon shouted in synch, creating a flower designed shield of ice to defend against the homing missiles of darkness. Smoke blew up from the explosion, clouding their vision before Erza used the wings of her armor to blow back the distraction. And not a moment too soon as the parted cloud revealed a giant fist flying towards them.

The mages quickly broke off in pairs to evade the fist and begin their counter strike.

The fist struck the earth, rumbling in the wake of impact and tearing large islands of earth to float in the air around it. Ren panted, taking the islands as a good spot to drop off his teammates and rest to regain his magic power. Keeping nine people afloat for so long really drained a chunk of his magic.

Landing on solid ground Jura didn't waste a second as he could see a horde of Heartless rise up from the island. He swiped his index and middle finger at the coming beings, his magic springing up spiked columns of earth to pierce through them. The Heartless died in puffs of dark wisps before the bald headed man rose an iron wall of earth to defend against the homing shots fired by the largest Heartless towering over them.

"Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted, swiping a golden key from her ring of keys to summon one of her Zodiac spirits. An odd man wearing a horse suit and green button on shirt was summoned next to the blonde in bright light, carrying a quiver of arrows and a blue long bow.

"Moshi, moshi! Ready when you are, Lucy-sama!" Sagittarius saluted, adjusting his bow to aim for the dark beings flying towards them.

They were large, spherical monster with blue streaks running around its black body. It had small yellow eyes, a jagged jaw, and three black and blue muscle like tentacles, frayed by pink tips sprouting out of its body.

"Right! Aim for the dark balls coming towards us!"

"As you wish!" nodded the horse-man before firing off dozens of arrows from one shot.

A rain of silver tipped arrows shot down the on coming Darkballs, destroying most of them in one shot only for a few to slip by and attack the mages on the island.

"Everyone who can't fly, stand your ground and take out the monsters on the island! And if you can use projectile magic take shots at the Darkside when you're not busy!" Erza shouted, barking out orders as they fought of the Heartless around them. Her eye's moved to the giant one calmly gazing down at all of them like some god of judgement, her heart growing heavy at what the master of Caitshelter had told them before vanishing.

"_It is most likely that it has already eaten the hearts of any of the mages that had been in the ruins of Nirvana."_

Several Darkballs shrieked as they cornered the scarlet knight, wiggling in a berserk frenzy before charging in with jaws wide open.

_'Natsu.'_ A circle of swords were summoned out of thin air around Erza, circling madly around the Requip mage in a glowing blue halo of flashing steel. The Darkballs were helpless, the deadly steel tearing through their bodies in a whizzing rotation.

Erza wore a hard glare as she set her sights on the Darkside, ignoring the smaller Heartless as her telekinetic blades took care of them with ease. She refused to acknowledge the possibility that the monster had already devoured Natsu's heart. Not without one hell of a fight.

And strangely she could feel it. She could feel that he was still alive. Hurt, maybe even heavily wounded in the rubble, but still alive. Even something as big as this wouldn't be able to finish off the fight loving idiot of Fairy Tail.

"What about us, Erza?" Gray frowned in confusion as he flew next to her with the help of Happy.

"You, Jellal, and Wendy take out the flying monsters surrounding the island. I'm sure they could use the help." she said, her eye's never leaving the Darkside.

Gray nodded. While he himself wanted to go right after the big boss it was a better idea to help the others out. Though that did leave one question.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

A vicious smirk was her answer, "I call the big guy. I've faced plenty of giant monsters in my missions. I'll do whatever I can to stop that thing from plunging our world into darkness. Not to mention I still have to bring that idiot, Natsu, out from the ruins. The guy's probably punching the foot of the monster as we speak."

Not sparing a second to even try and let them all fight together, Gray nodded before heading to one of the nearby islands circling the Darkside. They could still attack together either way seeing as the thing surrounded itself with chunks of the earth. It was almost as if it was asking for a fight.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Erza spread her wing's armor to streak through the sky and shoot after the giant Heartless.

Jellal watched sadly as Erza flew off on her own. Bits of his past had recently begun to come back to him and he couldn't help but worry about the armored woman. He sighed knowing full well that nothing he could say would keep her from going out on her own.

"Wendy!"

The blue haired amnesiac shook his head, hardening his eye's as his body was bathed in a golden aura. Dashing through the air with his Meteor magic, Jellal shot off a volley of golden meteors to tear through the Darkballs circling the young Sky Dragon Slayer.

Now wasn't the time to be depressed. She trusted him to help them out. The least he could do after all the things he had done to her and Natsu was follow through with her commands.

"_Aisu Maku: Ransu(Ice-Make: Lance)_!"

"_Aisu Maku: Iguru(Ice-Make: Eagle)_!"

Standing back to back, Gray and Lyon shot off their signature long range Ice-Make spells, firing off dozens of frozen stemmed lances and streaking ice eagles to destroy the flying Heartless.

A large shadow hovered over the Ice mages, bringing their attention to the giant fist descending down towards them. They grit their teeth, moving to fly off the island they stood on, Gray using Happy to take him up in the air and Lyon sculpting a flying bird of ice to fly him over the fist. The island crumbled over the fist, falling down into the fissures of the earth as Gray and Lyon hopped onto the massive arm of the Darkside.

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen a monster as big as this." Gray scowled as he and Lyon were quickly cornered by Darkballs popping out of the Darkside's arm.

"Hmph. Even Deliora is nothing but a big dog compared to this thing." the white haired Ice Alchemist scoffed before an ice cold freeze took over his right hand.

Creating the head of a wolf out of jutted ice, Lyon began to slice through the ball of manifested darkness with the fangs of his beast.

"Keep that up, Lyon." Gray grunted as he cut through a Darkball that jumped from behind. Destroying the few blocking him in, the Ice mage left his pseudo brother to fight the Heartless as he set his eye's on the head of Darkside. Placing his closed fist in the palm of his other hand, Gray molded a large bazooka like cannon before aiming the barrel at the giant's head.

"_Aisu Maku: Aisu Kyanon(Ice-Make: Ice Cannon)_!" a large bullet shell of compressed ice blew out of the cannon's barrel, the recoil causing Gray to grit his teeth from the sudden shock. Several Darkside's tried to intervene the the frosty bullet only for the blast to plow right through them, leaving large holes in their shadowy bodies. They froze still, twitching one last time before dispersing in clouds of darkness mixed with purple.

The Darkside calmly watched as the ice bullet shot towards its head. It did nothing, only watching by until the blast made contact with its face. An ice cold explosion clouded the the area of impact as a snowy mist blew around its face.

"Damn." Gray cursed as the cloud of frost blew away to reveal the Darkside's face unscathed. He tsked, unloading the ruined dusk of the bullet's shell before creating another with the use of his ice magic, "Looks like I'm going to have to unload a whole lot of hell before this son of a bitch goes down for good."

_'What the hell does it take to put a scratch on this thing?'_ flying all over the Darkside's body, Erza shot off every sword in her inventory at the things exposed skin. But nothing seemed to work. No matter the size, the quality, or edge of the blade, not one of them were to cut through its body. A volley of dark homing missiles shot off of the monster's heart shaped hole, streaking through the skies in pursuit of the armored mage. Taking evasive action Erza flew high into the sky to outmaneuver the dark magic.

The magic missiles were fast though. Erza could only shut her eye's and brace herself.

A series of explosions blew up erupted above the sky over the Light Team. Jura frowned, hoping that his comrade was fine.

"Begone!" catching several Heartless charging head on with their jaws open, Jura raised several earth columns to spring them high up in the air. The Darkballs were helpless as the next moment a wave of liquid earth spiraled around their bodies before tightening together in a pillared knot. The Holy Saint nodded his head in thanks to Hoteye for the assist. He quickly rushed for the pillar of liquid earth, smacking his opened palm on it and hardening it to keep the monsters in.

He snapped his finger's with a glare, "Shatter."

The pillar creaked, small cracks running along its base before erupting into chunks of stone, tearing apart the Heartless in the wake of its destruction.

The earth mages smirked, moving on to the next wave only to be caught off guard as small Heartless seemed to shoot out of their shadows to strike at them.

"Lucy!" Hibiki shouted towards the Stellar spirit mage as she was distracted with guarding her spirits back from the Heartless. He frowned, knowing he couldn't do anything since he lacked the right combat spells to help the blonde woman out. He had his Archives magic though. He'd take what he could use.

"_Jellal-san!"_ he called out to the blue haired flying around the island, _"There are seven big monsters cornering Lucy-chan! Please take them out as quick as you can!"_

Jellal firmly nodded before flying over to Lucy's corner of the island. He could see the blonde try to slash her whip in attempt to ward off the Heartless only to agitate them into a berserk state.

He fired off a couple of his meteors to destroy the Heartless, getting a grateful smile from the girl before going off to pick off any more of the monsters.

The ongoing fight with the Heartless was almost one sided. No matter how many of the dark manifestations they killed more rose from the cracks under the earth to take their place. It was like fighting on top of a hill of ants. There were always more waiting to crawl out. Not to mention the mages hadn't even had enough time to recover the magic they used up in their fights with Oracion Seis. Their magic wasn't endless, they needed time to rest.

And so the Light Team were soon brought into a corner. Their magic was running dangerously low and they had received their fair share of wounds from the monsters. Even with Wendy's healing magic they couldn't heal the exhaustion. And with the Sky Dragon Slayer running low on magic too it wouldn't be long till they fell before the monsters.

Erza was sweating as burns and scraps marked her body. Her fight with the Darkside was the definition of one sided. Adding magic to her attacks and spells had helped in hurting the colossal being, it even seemed that she was getting the upper hand with the help of Gray and Lyon scaling the monster and inflicting their own punishment on it. But their attempts only seemed to slow it down and take its attention away from their friends.

What was just as bad was that she couldn't find any sign of Natsu. She was sure he would eventually turn up and join in the fight, maybe even tip the scales in their favor with his destructive fire magic. But there was nothing, not a sign of him.

Erza was worried. Everything was falling apart. Literally. By now she found the big ball hovering over the Darkside was the manifestation of the world's heart. And it was slowly shrinking.

The world was dying. Like an apple who's core had been infected it was rotting away. She doubted even she could do anything to stop the thing from devouring the heart of their world.

So what was the point? Why was she still fighting? Everything they tried to do to stop the Heartless was pointless when the re-spawned the second another was destroyed. Was there even a way to stop the monsters from coming back?

Erza's moral's were falling, dwindling in the shadow of the darkness taking over her world. Everyone's spirits were crashing down along with the earth.

A dark ball of magic from the sky broke through Erza's thoughts, the mini explosion tearing apart her steel wings as she shouted in pain. The Darkside saw it as a perfect chance to take the scarlet out, gathering magic in its hole before unleashing a volley of dark missiles to chase after the falling fairy.

The missiles circled the armored woman, spiraling around her body before shooting Erza further down onto the earth.

A plume of dirt blew up from the crash, blowing away in the storms plaguing the world. Erza looked up with empty eye's at the towering Heartless, staring her down as it rose its fist, ready to crush her flat and devour her heart.

That was it. She was done. One of her best armor's was destroyed with the fall and her magic had been used up. She only had enough to summon a few swords. Not to mention the pain she was experiencing was taking its toll on her body. She was too weak to stand.

But what was the point? She smiled sadly as she watched the descending fist fall towards her, the cries of her nakama calling her name falling on deaf ears.

The world was gone. Even if they survived the fight, nothing could stop the world from falling into the darkness that was loose on the earth. Not even Natsu could do anything to save them.

A tear escaped the Titania's eye as she shut her eye's. If only she could of at least said good bye to him, and thank him for that he had done for her. He had done more for her than she could ever thank him for. Where ever Natsu was, she knew he had a special place in her heart for him.

"Giving up already, Erza?"

A rush of wind crashed onto Erza, ruffling her long red hair as the earth under her cracked under the presence of the massive fist hovering over her body. Warmth. A soothing heat. A bright light. Something had stopped the blow from the Darkside from landing and crushing her. Her breath hitched in her throat recognizing the warmth crawling over her in a blanket of soothing security.

"N. . .Natsu?" she refused to open her eye's, fearing she had already died and death was only playing a cruel trick on her.

Her eye's betrayed her in the end no matter how hard she fought back, slowly parting open to gaze in shock at the pink haired Dragon Slayer standing in front of her, blocking the fist trying to demolish them with the oddest sword she had ever seen.

It was a key shaped sword. The rainguard was made up of two different wings, a red bat like Dragon wing with black thorn edges on the inside of the wing guard, and a golden Fairy like wing with pure white edges that shine in brilliant light. Its handle was designed as a slender dragon's back with dancing fairies riding the scaly back. Its blade was a curved torrent of golden flames spewing from a red scarred dragon with a small platinum blonde haired girl riding its head with a smile. The blade curved, the flames forming dragon curved key teeth. And a token connected by a white scaled patterned chain adorned the form of a pure golden colored Fairy Tail charm. It was beautiful blade, one that she had never seen before that seemed to be capable of holding back the Darkside's monster of a fist.

Tears ran down Erza's face as Natsu grinned down at her. Even in the world's darkest hour the fool could still wear a happy grin.

"Natsu, you're safe." she smiled happily, getting a small laugh from the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, sorry about not making it back to the others. This big bastard crushed me under its foot the second it rose up. I was stuck under its curled, goofy feet for almost an hour! I swear I was about to pass out from the pain before this weird sword popped into my hands just in time to get off. Than I tried hacking away at its feet for a while except that some of those weird monster ganged up on me before I could do some real damage. You should of seen me though! Those little punks didn't stand a chance once I fought back with this key! It's like they were scared of it, or something. But once I was done fighting them and went to try and take this jerk out, I saw you crash down. And, well, here we are!" he laughed, smiling down apologetically at his friend, "Sorry I'm late."

"But," he looked down with a warm smile, moving his free hand to Erza, his eye's bold and determined as ever, "Better late then never."

"Yeah." Erza smiled back, taking Natsu's hand firmly in her grip as he helped her back up.

She was happy. It was odd, how he could easily burn away all her fears and nightmares with that dumb, goofy grin of his. It was a magic of his own. One that she believed could surpass any other in the world, hell, maybe all worlds. In the face of the world's end he made it seem like there was still a chance they could all make it out of it alive. That they all could soon walk back to Fairy Tail with the rest of their friends waiting for them.

He was hope. A bright, glowing, flame of everlasting hope. One that would always light the way through the darkness, no matter how pitch black it was.

Together they stood before the Darkside as it withdrew its fist, both standing their ground as it loomed over them menacingly.

"Hey, Erza." Natsu suddenly grinned mischievously as the scarlet knight rose a brow in confusion, "Wanna see a neat trick?"

"Wha-" she gasped as she suddenly found herself picked up from her feet to be carried bridal style in the fire mage's arm's. She blushed in embarrassment, ready to smack the idiot upside the head before the roar of flames caught her attention.

Natsu couldn't help it as he laughed at the look on Erza's face, "Hang on tight!" he smirked before moving the mighty Titania over his shoulders as he channeled his fire magic to rush out of his new sword like rocket thrusters, "This is the first time I've ever done something like this!"

Erza suddenly didn't feel too safe in the Dragon Slayer's arm's.

Not even having enough time to shout at the fool attempting something stupid, Erza was sad to say she couldn't stop the girlish scream escaping her lips as they shot off high into the sky towards the island their friends were fighting.

"So, you're back, flame pick." Gray panted from on top of Darkside, grinning at the sight of an a rose haired man riding on a rocket of flames, "Show off. Always had to make a damn dramatic entrance."

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy grinned happily before spreading his wings wide to take off after his best friend.

Lyon smirked as he wiped a bead of sweat off his head, "Fairy Tail really does have some one of kind idiots." he said before creating a pair of wings with his ice to follow the others.

The five quickly meet up with each other as they flew over the fist aimed for their retreating backs, smiling back to another before arriving to the floating island in time to catch a horde of Heartless about to pounce on the exhausted state of their friends.

"Ready you guy's?" Natsu shouted with a grin to the others as they readied their spells.

Gray and Lyon grinned back another before shouting back at the spiky rose haired mage, "Ready!"

"_Aisu Maku: Ransu(Ice-Make:Lance)_!"

"_Aisu Maku:Iguru(Ice-Make:Eagle)_!"

"_Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)_!"

Branches of frozen lances, raining ice eagles, and flooding flames fell from above the grounded Light Team, tearing through the large horde of Heartless with the combined spells of fire and ice. Dark clouds of darkness blew up from the killing blows, vanishing into nothing just as the four mages, and flying blue cat, touched ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Wendy happily as they met the eye's of the fire mage.

"Hey guy's." he blinked like nothing was wrong, "What's going on? You all look like it's the end of the world."

"That's because it is, Natsu-san." Hibiki chuckled nervously as Natsu's jaw dropped, "Master Roubaul had explained to us what happened just before the world was taken under the darkness. Apparently the heart of our world is being devoured by the being known as Darkside, a Heartless that eats hearts, leaving our world to be drowned in the pits of eternal darkness."

"Really!? You mean to tell me Mr. I-got-big-muscles-and-a-hole-in-my-heart is eating the heart of our world!?" he shouted before pausing to think for a moment, turning to Gray with curiosity, ". . .Do hearts taste good?"

"How the fuck should I know!?" Gray dropped his jaw in shock and anger.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young man!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, flame-shit!?"

"I'm talking to a blue-balled stripper!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it!"

Lucy sweat dropped at the two mages butting heads even as the world fell apart around them, "Even when we're all about to die they're still going at it till the bitter end, huh, Erza?" she said with a trembling smile.

"Die?" Natsu stopped fighting with Gray for a moment to turn his attention to the sadly smiling and frowning mages.

"Who said anyone was going to die?"

Lucy frowned at Natsu's slow mind, "Don't you get it, Natsu? The heart of our world is already being eaten. There's nothing we can do against something as strong as Darkside."

Natsu scoffed, shaking his head at the tense, sad, accepting atmosphere.

"What the hell are you guy's talking about. I got the key to our salvation right here!" he grinned widely as he showed off his new weapon.

". . .A giant, weird, key?" Hibiki smiled nervously, "While it's a nice metaphor, how is a key going to stop Darkside from eating our world's heart.?"

"Like this." Natsu said nonchalantly just as Darkside chose to drop its fist onto the mages.

Gripping the handle tightly Natsu slashed the key edge of the sword just as the massive fist landed. The Light Team was then stunned to watch as the measly sword somehow stopped the blow, easily standing up to the pressure coming down onto it. Natsu grinned, his new weapon seeming to light up with light before flames of brilliant gold devoured the blade itself, coating it in bright dragon flames.

Darkside flinched, the flames bathing the keyblade scorching the skin on its knuckles and forcing it bring back its fist before it was reduced to nothing.

"Chance!" Natsu smugly laughed, grinning widely before grabbing the keyblade by chain and rapidly spinning till it turned into a flaming buzz, "_Karyu no Kushu(Fire Dragon's Air Raid)_!"

Aiming for the head of Darkside, Natsu let his windmill spinning keyblade fly from his hand and cut through the air like a deadly flame disk. A wake of flames trailed behind the keyblade, lighting the dark skies before striking the giant Heartless in an aftermath of golden explosions that rocked the top part of its body in mini detonations.

"What are you guy's waiting for?" Natsu smirked back at the stunned faces of his nakama, "We're still here, breathing and moving, right? Even if there is a hair of a chance we can beat this thing it's still a chance. We can't lose hope, not as long as we got our friends right beside us! So lets fight back!"

Darkside blew back the explosions tearing through its upper body, revealing rips and still burning patches on its face, stomping the earth under it in anger before a dark aura coated it fists. A sky full of dark homing missiles fired off from its chest, clouding the bleak skies as they descended onto the mages standing firmly before the end of their world.

"So, how about it?" Natsu reached his hand out to the others, wearing the goofiest grin they had ever seen.

"Let's fight till the very bitter end."

Hope.

A simple four lettered word. But powerful none the less.

Tears and smiles adorned all their faces as they all took the others hand in their own, gripping the hand in their in their own with everything they had. They gathered together in a circle before the end of the world falling down onto them, fighting back despite the hopelessness they faced.

Cause even in the face of darkness, they had hope.

* * *

Above the world's skies, a platinum haired girl with iris-less green eye's wearing a frilly layered dress and wing like adornments around her ears, smiled sadly down as the world she had lived in was rotting away.

To think something like Kingdom Hearts was hidden away in her very world. The darkness sealed away was beyond anything she had ever felt, even in her ethereal body she could sense the pitch, black, magic devouring the world.

But still, she happily smiled down before the world as tiny lights lite up the skies, the bonds humanity had created seeming to shine through the very darkness. Such strong bonds.

Mavis clapped her hands together in a praying gesture, her body glowing with golden wisps of light.

"Even though many in this world don't bear the mark of Fairy Tail, the bonds created by your hearts faith shine just as bright as the members of my guild. I can only hope your bonds are enough to keep you all safe until the day our world is banished of the darkness." she smiled, her eye's gazing down at one particular part of the world where a bright light like none other flared with such brilliance it was enough to blind even her.

Before the world had fell before the darkness, a golden sphere of magic rose from the lights created by the world's bonds, sealing it in an orb of gold magic with intricate fairy designed wings on the surface. The rotting of the earth completely stopped, freezing time within the colossal magic sphere.

"Our hopes and priers are with you, Natsu Dragneel." Mavis smiled softly as she watched a beam of light shoot out of her Fairy Sphere spell before vanishing from their world in a twinkle of light before she herself disappeared.

And so the world of mages was corrupted by darkness, sealed away from the universe by the bonds within it till the day light once again shined down upon them. The Door was open. And a new keyblade wielder had been chosen. Not a moment too soon either. A war crossing over all worlds was soon to break out and Kingdom Hearts was in need of more hero's to fight off against the ones cloaked in shadows.

A Keyblade War. One that would ravage every world. Keyblade warriors will cross entire worlds for the battle to wield the light within Kingdom Hearts.

The dark master who had set it all up was pleased. He had calculated everything, even the two fools who had stopped his previous plans from flourishing. He hadn't a care in the world as he prepared for the battle between light and dark soon to come. To create the x-blade and open the door to Kingdom Hearts.

But he had miscalculated one little thing. The tiny miscalculation which would put a wrench in his future plans.

Master Xenahort never would of thought that the keyblade would chose a fire breathing idiot who could slay dragons as its next warrior.

The thought was something practically written out of a Fairy Tale.

* * *

**First Chapter complete!**

**So a new adventure begins! And where exactly is our friendly, Fire Dragon Slayer heading off to? Radiant Garden!**

**I got a lot to say on this new story, but I got to repost this chapter quickly. I accidently posted it without the edits it needs. Sorry. I got excited.**

**If you got any questions, don't be afraid to ask away. And yes, like some of my other works, this is a harem. Of who, I don't know. Give me some suggestions on who you might like. And if it's possible.**

**Remember to review! It's common courtesy.**

**NeoShadows fading in and out.**


End file.
